


Interlude

by Heybabycakee



Series: Magician AU [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Like just make out already, M/M, Magician AU, Rhys and Jack are dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heybabycakee/pseuds/Heybabycakee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's fine, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the Magician AU by gravy-navy and fancy-rhys. This is all leading to their eventual lovey dovey relationship. Their angst is crazy tho so like bare with me.

A few things people didn't know about Handsome Jack is that underneath all the glamour and cockiness that is his stage persona, he is just a giant fucking dork. Sure, he's still cocky but there's something endearing about all the stupid sex jokes he makes. Rhys is one in a million alright, but after traveling around with Jack for a while, can't help but notice what an ordinary guy he is.

Okay so maybe not ordinary. Ordinary is not a word that would ever be used to describe Jack. He lives in a van, cuddles with birds and puts chocolate syrup on everything. But he is definitely more approachable as Jack. Especially drunk Jack, who is now performing tricks in a bar in exchange for the drinks the drunk bastards keep giving him. He's doing the one trick where it looks like he pulled off his thumb. When he placed it back everyone around him applauded. Drunk people are dumb.

Speaking of drunk people, Rhys only had like two beers and a daiquiri and he's hammered already. He watching Jack blow these people's minds and it's hilarious. He's got a dumb smile on his face and life right now is good. They just finished another great show and they're celebrating the 3rd month of Rhys' employment. It's been really great, like Rhys had no idea what it would be like as Jack's assistant but it's pretty fun so far. All the places they've been and the sights they've seen, it's truly amazing that the whole world isn't living like this. It feels like a dream Rhys never wants to wake up from. There was awkward parts of it like the fact that they live in a van (he wasn't joking) and they share a bed at night but after 3 months, it's just routine now.

Jack looked over at Rhys when a group of people from the crowd went (ran) to go get him a drink. He gave him a goofy smile and Rhys returned a small smile with a shake of his head. Jack always got touchy feely when his was drunk but surprisingly, he has been keeping his hands to himself in front of this crowd. Jack just kept staring at Rhys and Rhys really hoped it was the alcohol making his face warm. When he was distracted by the drinks shoved his way, Rhys made his getaway to the bar. He sat on a barstool and watched the group from a far. A small laugh left his lips and someone near him spoke up.

"Kinda silly don't you think? Grown ass adults fawning over a dumb magic trick," Rhys turned and found himself face to face with a very confident looking girl. She wore a fancy jacket and a nice hat.

"Haha yeah but it keeps them entertained," Rhys looked back over his shoulder and saw Jack pulling coins from people's ear and pockets and shoes.

"Oh don't listen to her, she's just doesn't understand why magic is awesome," when Rhys turned, there was anot her girl there. She was very pretty and had dreadlocks with a feather in her hair too. "Hi, I'm Sasha and this is Fiona."

"Rhys," he took her hand shook it.

"So what are you doing in this shitstain town?" Fiona asked.

"Well we just stopped in this town for a show and a drink. I'm Handsome Jack's assistant," they all looked over at Jack who had started to juggle knives.

"Look Rhysie! No hands!" He pulled he hands away and the knives cladder to the ground.

"That's Handsome Jack?" Sasha gave a surprised look.

"Yeahhhh... he's had a bit too much to drink. He's better when he's sober."

"You sure?" Sasha smacked Fiona.

"Better than you. Remember when you-"

"Yeah okay! Jeez Sasha, do you ever forget?" Fiona hide her face in her hands to hide her blush.

"So what are you guys doing here?" 

"We live here," Sasha explained.

"Unfortunately," Fiona said, though she didn't look as sad as she sounded.

"It doesn't seem so bad here."

"You haven't been here long enough," Fiona countered. "It's pretty boring around here and Sasha's dumb magic tricks are even less entertaining."

"Hey!" Sasha looked very offended. "Magic isn't dumb and it's not even magic. They're illusions. It's different, I thought we've already been though this." Fiona looked like she was trying to will Sasha to shut up with her mind.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys but I think I should started heading out. Jack looks like he's about to pass out. Nice meeting you," Rhys got up and waved at the girls who waved back, Fiona still looking bored and Sasha still trying to explain the difference between magic and illusions. He walked up to Jack and led him outside the bar.

That little encounter pretty much sobered up Rhys but Jack was still wobbly on his legs. Rhys grabbed his arm and put it over his shoulder but after three steps, Rhys felt how hot Jack's body is. It practically burned and that really worried Rhys.

"You okay Jack? You're really hot."

"Of course I am, I'm Handsome Jack but thanks for noticing," Jack smirked at Rhys' flat stare. Well if he could make dumb jokes it can't be that bad.

"I could just drop you, you know. Come back in the morning," Rhys joked.

"Aww don't do that pumpkin. You can be hot too."

_"Can be?"_

"Yeah, your more cute than hot. Like downright, unnaturally adorable. And pretty. The prettiest boy I've ever met. Are your lips as soft as they look?" Jack started to reach out but Rhys swatted his hand away. Jack rested his hand against Rhys chest. There's touchy feely Jack.  The whole way to the van Jack was muttering stuff like "Rhysie let me touch your lips" and "Your parents must be proud of your face." Rhys could help blushing and turning his face away. He knows Jack was drunk but all this attention he was getting from his former ideal was gettjng to his head. It made him feel important. 

When they got to the van, Rhys set Jack down on the bed and got a water bottle from the cooler. He put it against the older man's head and Jack let out a sigh of relief. 

"You're always taking care of me kitten," Jack nuzzled into the other's arm and Rhys didn't do anything about it because he knew Jack would fall asleep soon. "Rhys..?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"You're not gonna leave me, right?"

Rhys was at a lost for a second. Even when he's just Jack, the older man never shows any sign of weakness. The tone of his voice just now pulled at Rhys' heartstrings. He could help but think 'who hurt him?'

"Of course not Jack."

Jack smiled and after a minute he fell asleep. Rhys found himself smiling too and he put the water bottle back into the cooler. He took off Jack's shoes and got himself ready for bed. He settled next to Jack, who's body heat was to hot for a blanket, and he closed his eyes.

"G'night Rhys."

"Night Jack."


End file.
